


Come Home

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: Steve Rogers is a man out of time but with his team, he is beginning to feel more at home. When he begins to see people from his past in the world around them he begins to question what is real. He is pushed to make a decision, the world he left behind or the home he is making now.





	1. Pick a Time

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> NOTE: There are moments where it is suggested for someone to commit suicide in this story, so just be aware.
> 
> Welcome to "Come Home". Please let me know what you think of this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of “The Avengers”. I recognize and understand that “The Avengers” belongs to the author/owners and I am making no money off of this piece.
> 
> By the way, in this story, Peggy was not alive when Steve was defrosted, and I also have not decided on whether or not Bucky is the Winter Soldier.

                “Breakfast is ready!” Steve shouted, the sound of running feet hitting the floor was the only response.

                Clint was first, sliding in on socked feet, skidding to a stop.

                “You made pancakes!” He shouted in joy before the sound of more feet hit the floor.

                “The Captain has made Pancakes!” That was Thor’s voice.            

                “Capcakes!” And that was Tony.

                Both the large blond and smaller brunette came flying around the corner while Bruce and Natasha came sauntering in behind them.

                Everyone settled down at the kitchen table while Steve set a down a bottle of syrup next to Clint, the jam next to Bruce and the butter next to Natasha. Practice and observation had allowed him to .learn everyone’s favorites and this placement was the best way to avoid arguments.

                Steve dropped into his seat next to Tony, smiling as everyone chatter, the clamor of their group oddly soothing.

This was one of the only ways Steve could be fully calm, with the team all together, happy, cheerful and healthy. All of them together, as it should be.

Steve reached to take the butter from Natasha’s outstretched hand when a shadow flashed in his left peripheral. He swung his head to look and saw…. Nothing but the potted plant sitting innocently in the corner.

Shaking his head, he turned back, it appeared no one had noticed except for Natasha who gave him a curious look, her eyes shooting glances toward the corner.

He shook his head and accepted the melting butter.

 

                Steve and Tony were settled on the couch directly in front of the TV, the two of them taking over the whole thing with their legs sharing space. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint shared the one to the right, lounging against each other. Thor had the love seat to the left.

                On the screen in front of them, a pair of mice rushed to save a girl named Penny from a terrible woman and her pet alligators.

                _Steve_. It was barely a whisper, almost nonexistent but Steve immediately sent sharp eyes around, trying to figure out which of his friends were attempting to get his attention. All of them were focused on the movie, even Bruce who often resorted to books by this point.

                He frowned, the wind perhaps? Dismissing it he turned his focus back to the TV though he could not help the thought that the voice sounded faintly familiar.

 

 

                “Hawkeye you have the east, Iron Man the west. Keep them in the perimeter of these three blocks.” Steve gave a grunt as he threw his shield, destroying three robots in quick succession before catching it and blocking the assault of another shiny silver…giant…robot…rat thing. God couldn’t they fight something normal.

                “Black Widow you’re on the North, Thor, the south, work your way in.” Luckily there was no current need for the Hulk but the robots seemed never ending.

                He tossed his shield again, flipping to avoid a charging rat robot when he saw a woman, a flash of red. _Steve!_

                The distraction caused his shield to slam into his head instead of his waiting hand. The surprise knocked him to the ground. _Peggy?_

 

 

Sunlight streamed in through the window. The sun had just risen but Steve kept his eyes closed. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

                _Wake up darling, it's morning._ The words forced his eyes open. Panicked glances around the room confirmed he was alone.

                “That sounded so much like Mom.” Steve shook his head and sat up. He stretched his arms up, eyes crinkled shut.

                _Come on Stevie, let’s go to the pier today._ Steve went ridged. Was he hearing things, hallucinations? Or was he just remembering words that had been spoken in the past? He thought back to the shadow in the kitchen, he could have sworn it was Bucky, grinning smugly. The whispered Steve, that sounded so much like his mom as she comforted him while he was sick. The apparition during the battle with the shiny rattata’s (Steve still wasn’t sure why Clint called them that) with Peggy’s eyes, and hair and bright red lipstick. And now he was hearing his mom and Bucky.

                Steve sighed.

                “Jarvis?” Steve tilted his head up to the ceiling.

                “Yes, Mister Rogers”

                “Is Tony asleep?”

                “No Sir is currently in his workshop.”

                “Do you think it would be ok if I went down there?”

                “OF course. I will have the elevator delivered to your floor.”  
                “Thank you, Jarvis.”

                “Your welcome Mister Rogers.”

 

               

                Stepping out of the elevator Steve could see Tony’s back through the glass walls. He was sitting on something, his arms barred in his tank-top.

                Steve knocked but there was no response. Steve debated asking Jarvis when the door opened and Tony turned to him, a bright smile on his face.

                “Steve!” The sound of Tony’s voice calling his name immediately calmed the storm brewing within him.

                “Hi Tony, do you mind if I hang out in here?” He gestured his head to the small couch that Tony had set up especially for Steve. Dum-E sat next to it beeping excitedly.

                “Of course, not Steve. Come on in.”

                Steve smiled and settled down.

 

                Three hours later and so far, there had been no more apparitions or strange voices. Until Tony got a call from Pepper and left the room for a few minutes.

                _Steve_

_Captain Rogers_

_Stevie_

_Darling_

_It’s time to come back._

_You need to come home, Steve._

_Steve? Steve?_

_We need you, Steve, wake up._

                The voices were getting stronger and stronger. He shook his head. It didn’t help.

                He looked up hoping Tony was on his way back and to flinch at the sight before him.

               

                Peggy and his mom stood to the right of him, eyes bright, smiles wide. To the left of him was Howard, the howling commandos, even Commander Phillips. And in front of his was his best friend. Bucky was grinning, eyes bright and holding a hand out. _Come home, Stevie._

Steve began to reach out, his fingertips moments away from the other when there was a loud beep and Dum-E threw himself in front of Steve begging for a pat.

                Steve shook himself and looked around, apart from Dum-e, You and Butterfingers he was alone. He gave Dum-E a pat and decided he must have been dreaming.

 

                “Steve? Steve, are you alright?” The blond head shot up at the hand on his shoulder.

                “What? Natasha?” Steve’s blues eyes gazed into Natasha’s concerned gaze.

                “Steve, you have been acting a bit…distant lately. Are you alright?”

                “I’m fine, just fine.” He missed the scrunched eyebrows and the concerned glances Natasha shared with Clint because he went back to staring at the wall. Peggy smiled and Bucky made a funny face at Howard to make him laugh.

               

 

                “Steve! Steve, we need to go!” _Don’t listen, Steve, you need to come home to us._

                Having his suit thrown in his face knocked Steve out of his stupor.

                “Steve come on, Doom Bots in the city.” Steve shook himself and began to run out of the room. At the door, he turned back and waved.

                Tony stopped, who was Steve waving at?

 

                _Steve, don’t you want to come home?_

 _ Yes,_ so far, he had avoided responding verbally to them. In his head was another matter.

                _It would be so easy._ Howard.

 _We miss you, please come home._ Peggy.

 _I made your favorite._ Mom.

 _Come on Stevie, you don’t want to miss your mom’s famous apple pie, do you._ Bucky.

 _And after we eat we could go dancing._ Peggy again, he could hear the wistful smile in her voice.

                He looked over the edge of the building. The drop would kill even with the serum. 93 stories. Concrete at the bottom. Howard was right, as he usually was. It would be so easy.

                As long as no one noticed. Tony, Hulk or Thor could all catch him in a heartbeat. And knowing Tony there was probably some sort of safety measure to ensure no one could "fall".

                “Is it really the only way?”

                _Yes. This place is a lie, a false world. By ending it here you could return to us._

_Come home, Steve._

                Steve sighed and walked back inside.

 

                “I miss you so much.” Steve held back his tears.

                _We miss you too darling._

“But your dead mom.” Steve gasped. She was, he remembered, she got sick, the blood that she coughed up, the white sheet hiding her peaceful face from view. The funeral, it was small. It had rained but Bucky had stood with Steve all night, shielding him with an umbrella even though he himself was soaked.

                _Oh, sweetheart._ He wanted to hug her, she looked so sad.

                _Come home and you will see the truth, Steve. You went to war and now you're trapped in this false world. Come home and you will see. We are all waiting for you._

_Come on Steve come home._

He gave up not talking to them after that.

 

                “Steve?” The voice caused him to look up. Steve realized he must have been standing in the hallway, staring into space.

                “Tony?” It looked like Tony but sometimes things mixed and Steve would see Howard standing in Tony’s place or call Howard by Tony’s name. When he did that Howard would look so confused.

                _Whose Tony_ he would ask. _your son_. Howard didn’t have a son. He said so, Bucky said so and Peggy said so. They would know.

                “Are you OK?”

                “Of course.” If he wasn’t real why were they talking, why did Tony look so worried. He was fake so he couldn’t care…right?

                “do…do you wanna…uh…. go…?” he was blushing. He looked cute with a blush. Steve could feel his own cheeks flush at the thought.

                _Steve!_ They sounded angry. Running away he missed Tony’s sad look and the suspicious look on Natasha’s face at the end of the hall.

               

 _Hey Steve, what do you think, should we go to Paul’s or Leo’s when you get back?_ Bucky was walking beside him, hands behind his head.

                “That girl you were sweet on, Lisa, works at Paul’s.”

                _Your right. Mabey, we can see if she has a friend._ Bucky had a cheeky grin.

                It wasn’t until later that Steve realized that the girl's name was Liza, not Lisa. Bucky never forgot a girl’s name.

 

                _Steve. You have too._ They were being pushy. They had been in the last couple of days. Before it had been suggestions, now it was demanded. They said that he was running out of time. If he stayed here much longer he wouldn’t be able to come home.

                _It wouldn’t hurt because none of this is real._ Mom said like that was his worry.

                “But everyone…”

                _They aren’t real, we are real. Don’t you want to come home?_

“But Bruce and Clint and Natasha and Thor and …Tony.”

                _They are just figments of a fake world. We told you Steve, you, must come home to us, we’re waiting._

“But…”

                _Steve. If you don’t come now we can’t stay. This is your last chance. You have to fall, fall out of this world and back into ours. Otherwise, you will never see us again._

“NO!” The thought was too painful. To finally get them back only to lose them again. How could he handle it?

                _Then fall Steve._  He was looking over the edge again. At the very top of the tower. Looking down at the concrete. Everything looked so tiny from up here.

                “If…If I fall I’ll be home again.”

                _Yes_

                “and the others”

                _You don’t belong here, there will be no difference._ He was too distraught to hear the malice in the statement.

                _Come on Steve. Come home._ He looked at their smiles. The way his mother’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, and her worn hands were held out to him as if she was asking for a hug. The way Peggy’s bright red lipstick made her smile seem brighter, the way her hair waved in the wind. At the way, Bucky’s grin was mischievous but achingly familiar.

                _Come home._

                Home…It was all he wanted.

                He reached out a hand, hoping to touch them, to feel their arms around him. He needed it like he needed air. His fingers were inches away.

                And then he was falling.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers now know what has been stealing their friend from them and are at a loss on how to fix it.

                “Dammit Steve, what were you thinking.”

                “Tony” Natasha hissed.

                “Don’t _Tony_ me Nat. He could have died! If Jarvis hadn’t warned me. If I…if I hadn’t…” Tony hissed back his voice breaking towards the end.

                “But you did catch him, Tony. You kept him safe.” Clint soothed, his eyes sad.

                “Steve, what are you looking at?” Bruce’s soft question caused all the Avengers to look at Steve who was sitting up in the bed, giving the wall a sad look.

                “Bucky and Peggy. They look sad. I wonder if it’s because Mom is gone.” The words were haunting.

                When the others looked at the wall there was obviously no one there. Especially not people who had been dead for years.

                Thor was the first to get his voice back. “Captain…there is no one else here.”

                “Hmmm...but I can see them, clear as day. They want me to come home.” The Avengers shared a look.

                “Steve. This is your home. What you’re seeing, they are not real.”

                For the first time, Steve turned to look at them. His eyes met Tony’s and they were hauntingly blank.

                “They say the same about you.”

  

* * *

 

 

               “What is causing this!” Tony was raging. He had torn the living room apart while Natasha and Clint kept watching over Steve.

                “I don’t know Tony. The brain scans revealed everything to be normal. There is no medical reason I can find for this to be happening.” Bruce spoke from his safe place. Far from the destruction and far from windows. He didn’t think he could look out of a window for a while without a horrible rage. Hulk was screaming inside of him, angry and upset at the possible end of one of their own. At the knowledge that this was not a problem, he could smash into submission.

                “Then it’s something else. There has to be something!”

                “Perhaps I should call my brother, to see if there was a spell cast on our Captain.”

                “Loki! How do we know he was not the one who cast the spell!” Tony was so livid that the suit came flying through the door, a gauntlet wrapping itself around his hand.

                “Ah dammit. Sorry, Thor.”  
                “There is no offense Man of Iron. I understand your frustration.”

                “I think it’s a good idea, Thor. Call Loki.”

                “Very well. I will return with him soon.” With that Thor spared his friends one last look before leaving the room.

                “I hope this is the right choice,” Tony spoke. His eyes dark.

                “It appears to be our only choice.”

 

* * *

 

                “Steve. Steve can you look at us.” Tony laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder but the man continued to stare at the wall. Sometimes he spoke to it, other times he simply stared.

                “He is entrapped within the spell. I doubt you shall ever get his attention again.” Loki spoke with a drawl of boredom.

                “Brother, you must do something!” Thor was looking desperate, as were they all. It had been two days since Steve had responded to any of them.

                “There is nothing I can do. The spell has caused such strong hallucinations that they are as real as you and me to the Captain. This is an ancient spell, made to send people into insanity, causing them to believe that their dead loved ones are here. The hallucinations will convince the person that the only way they can be together again is to leave this world. I do not know what the Captain is seeing, or how they are convincing him but it is reaching its end. Soon the Captain will no longer be able to fight.

                “NO!” The word was an echoed snarl coming from all corners of the room. All the Avengers had taken a step forward as if they could protect Steve.

                “There has to be a way to fix this,” Natasha spoke, taking a menacing step towards the sorcerer.

                “The only way would be to convince him that this is real, that it is….home” The final word was spoken with disdain?. “Do this and you might be able to break the spell.”

               

* * *

  

                “Steve we have your favorite ice cream” Nothing.

                “Hey Steve, Thor has some hot dogs on the grill.” Not even a twitch.

                “Steve. Please…please come home” It was the middle of the night and Natasha was on Steve watch. It took all she had not to burst into tears.

                “Come on Steve. If you don’t come back soon you’ll starve to death. And I don’t think any of us can handle that. Can handle losing you at all.” Clint sighed and made sure the heater was up high enough.

                “Steve we need our Captain. We need our friend.” When Thor left there was a new hole in the wall.

                “Steve. I…I don’t want you to leave us. If you do…I don’t think I’ll be able to keep Hulk reigned in anymore. And that…that terrifies me. I let you all get so close that if I lose any of you…I'll also lose myself.”

                

* * *

 

 

                “Tony why don’t you go see Steve.”

                “Because I’m busy Pepper.”

                “No, you’re not.”

                “yes, I am”

                “Am not”  
                “am too”

                “Am not”  
                “am too”

                “Am not”  
                “am too”

                “Tony!”

                “Fine! I won’t go because I can’t because if I do I’ll probably burst into tears. Because I can’t bear the thought of losing him and I can’t watch him die because false apparitions are more important than we are!”

                “Oh, Tony.”


	3. Which Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has finally gained the strength to talk to Steve, but will it help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry this is so late. There was a huge fire in my county, it burned over 80,000 acres and we got evacuated and things have just been crazy hectic. This one is a little short but I hope you all enjoy and keep watch for more.

“Steve…” It was dark and Tony knew that he was probably being a little creepy, lurking in the dark doorway of Steve’s room.

                The blond man was still sitting up in bed, staring at the wall with a small smile.

                “Hey, Steve, I…um well you see…” Tony did not know what to say.

                And watching as the man did not responds, not even twitch at his presence caused irritation to rise in him. Tony threw himself on the bed, landing roughly in front of the Captain.

                “Steve Rogers! You Listen to me, you will not be leaving us. We need you, you forced your way into our lives with your stupid patriotic speeches and your capcakes and your team morale, and your hugs! Dear God, your hugs are the best things in the world because you always know when we need one and they are warm and all-encompassing and make us feel safe and You can’t do that to us and then leave, you can’t make me feel so strongly for you that the idea of losing you causes worse pain than the arc reactor in my chest ever did!” Tony was openly crying now. His head was bowed, forehead pressed heavily on Steve’s chest. There were a few beats of silence before Tony sighed heavily and began to shift so he could go hide in his lab while the man he loved wasted away.

                But when he went to lift his hand he found himself unable to. He felt warmth suddenly blossom from his wrist and looked down to find a large, super soldier hand wrapped around it.

                “Steve!” Tony gasped raising his head to see his favorite blue eyes shining back at him, tears sparkling in the corners.

                “Tony, Tony, Tony, tony, tony.” The word was barely a whisper but he was whispering it repeatedly.

                “Steve, OMG STEVE!” His shout was followed by a metallic scrape, a thud, and Clint groaning as he fell from the vents above. He leapt to his feet, a giant grin on his face.

                “Attention Avengers! Our Captain is awake!” Clint called into his COMM before throwing himself on the bed causing a pile up of the three men but Tony could only laugh as his face was smooshed into Steve’s shoulder and Clint cuddled his way into Steve’s chest.

                “Tony, Clint, Clint, Tony, Tony” Steve was still chanting, Clint’s name now added.

                “Steve!”

                “Captain!”

                Natasha, Thor, and Bruce came running into the room, Natasha and Bruce froze at the door though Thor simply joined the fray on the bed, hugging Clint and gripping Steve’s forearm tightly.

                Bruce sighed in relief before walking to the bed and settling himself down by Tony, a hand reaching behind Tony to rest his hand next to Steve’s head, gently brushing against the blond hair.

                Natasha shook her head when four of the men on the bed gave her a look. She wandered over, gracefully climbing over the men to settle herself onto of Steve’s chest, her head in-between Clint and Tony’s.

                The whisper from Steve continued but now all their names were included. Suddenly they stopped.

                “You are real, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Tony, they are real.”

                “Yes Steve, we are real, and we are here with you,” Tony said.

 

* * *

 

                When Tony woke up he was warm and comfortable. Surrounded by his family, Steve’s hand wrapped around his own. It was bliss. He shifted enough to see Steve’s eyes. The blue eyes were looking at the wall again.

                “Steve” Tony whispered, terrified.

                There was no reaction for a moment but then Steve’s eyes shifted to Tony’s and it was as if a light had come on.

                “Tony” It was a sigh.

                “Do….do you still see them?” Tony asked, his chest tight.

                “yes. Well, just Bucky and Peggy. It used to be Mom, Bucky, Peggy and…Howard” They both flinched at the last name. “Mom disappeared after I…I fell.” And…Howard…was here last night but is gone now.”

                “Come on, let’s go have some breakfast.” And so together Tony and Steve roused the other Avengers to have breakfast. Steve was lucid again, aware of them and would respond after a bit of prodding. But he continually glanced to the side, where there was no one to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the newest chapter. Keep watch for the next one. you can follow me on tumblr at https://loonypuppeteer.tumblr.com/


	4. Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to make a decision, what will he do?

                _Steve, why are you doing this? What about these people makes you want to stay here when you could come home to us?_

Steve was alone for the first time in days. There was a situation in the city and everyone had run out without a second thought leaving Steve to stare at the wall where Peggy stood in a pretty dress, lips bright red. Bucky was sulking in the corner.

                “They are my family.”

                _They are not real!_  Bucky roared.

                “No, they are, they are.” Steve wanted to cry. “Tony, Tony come home,” Steve begged, tears beginning to well up.

                “Steve!” Suddenly Tony was in front of him, his face worried, eyes wide.

                “Tony.” Steve rushed to his feet, taking a few steps towards the other man before he collapsed.

                They both sunk to the floor, where they stayed for the next two hours while Steve sobbed into Tony’s lap. Tony kept his arms around the blond the entire time, his own tears falling down his face.

 

* * *

 

 

                All the Avengers were in front of the tv watching another animated movie. Tony, Steve, and Natasha were curled up on the large couch with Bruce, Clint and Thor settled on the flood in front of them. Steve was settled in the middle so he could touch everyone.

                His head rested on Tony’s shoulder, while his arm wrapped around Natasha who was snuggled up to his side. His shin lay against Bruce and his free hand brushed against Thor’s back while Clint leaned against Thor and had his arm swung up to lay against Steve’s leg.

                It was warm and comforting, and a reminder. But still, Bucky (who looked so, so angry) and Peggy (who simply looked sad) stood to the side.

 

 

* * *

 

                “I…I want to stay with you guys…forever.” It was barely a whisper but each of the Avengers looked to Steve. Thor grinned, and Bruce gave a shy smile. Clint smiled wide and shared a look with a pleased looking Natasha.

                Tony gave a soft smile before grinning and saying, “Look at that guy, Cap looooooovvvvesss usssssssss.” Clint fell over laughing at Steve indignant look.

               

                Peggy was gone. After Steve admitted that he wanted to stay with the Avengers and in the 21st century she was suddenly gone, leaving Bucky to pout, and glare and sulk and yell.

                Steve was not sure what to do, the Bucky he remembered was never like this. Bucky was good natured and while he could get overprotective and angry he never got like this.

 

* * *

 

                _Hey, Steve. I…I don’t think I can stay much longer_.

                Despite everything, Steve could not stop his head from jerking up at that statement.

                _I think I will have to go home soon and I’ll have to leave you here._

“Bu…” Steve forced his mouth shut. Bucky gave a sad smile. Steve looked out and came to the sudden realization that he was on the roof again. It was cold out, the wind a gentle caress. Why was he outside? Where was Tony?

                _I don’t want to leave without you, Steve._

“I…I don’t understand. What’s going on Bucky? Where is everyone?”

                _Why can’t you see? They aren’t real! They are figments, made to take you away from us!_

                “No, no that’s not true.” Steve thought he heard someone yell his name but it was so faint and Bucky looked so distressed.

                _Steve, please come home_.

“I can’t, I have to stay here, the Avengers, they are my friends.”

                “So was I.” And with that final statement, Bucky walked off the edge. Steve threw himself forward.

                “Bucky!!” He was almost over the edge, he had to save him, he couldn’t let him fall again.

                He felt his weight begin to tip when suddenly he was pulled back, a tight, cold grip around his arm.

                “Steve!” And there was Tony, holding onto him, the gauntlet wrapped around his fingers, looking like he was going to cry.

                “Tony…” And Steve remembered, Tony was why he stayed, Tony was everything.

                “OH God Steve, Please, please don’t leave us. Oh My God Steve, don’t you understand.” Tony was babbling, his mouth moving a mile a minute, his hair windswept and his eyes frantic. “God Dammit Steve, you can’t do this, you can’t leave us. You can’t leave me, oh god you almost fell again.”

                Watching how flustered Tony was, how worried he was over Steve mixed with the emotional night sent Steve into action.

                He grabbed Tony’s upper arms and pulled the man into a crushing kiss. Their lips crashed together and Steve froze, suddenly uncertain at his own actions. But then Tony was pushing back and they were kissing.

                When they finally separated Tony’s eyes were shining and Steve was breathless.

                “You have no idea how much I love you winghead.”

                “Not as much as I love you shell head.”

                Clint and Thor’s cheering was loud enough that the entire city heard it, but Tony and Steve were too busy kissing to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to do one or two more chapters for this fic. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be posted soon :)
> 
> Here's my tumbler: https://loonypuppeteer.tumblr.com/


End file.
